


October

by NayenLemunantu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles has a phd in adorable, Charles is a Professor, Erik Has Feeelings, Erik Is Crushing Harder Than a 12 Years Old Girl, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fully German Erik, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: Charles es profesor de genética en Columbia. Erik es un alemán que lleva un año viajando por los Estados Unidos.Ambos se conocen un lluvioso día de octubre, en un viaje de carretera. Durante una noche comparten un café, una partida de ajedrez y una conversación tan profunda que les cambia la vida. Sólo vuelven a verse un año después, cuando Erik llega al campus donde enseña Charles trayendo flores en octubre.





	1. Viaje de carretera

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo Cherik. Esta historia será de 3 capítulos, pero como ven son bastante largos. Es una simple historia de amor, nada más que eso. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.
> 
> Y ya saben, apoyen el trabajo de las fanficker comentando sus historias. No hay nada más feo que sentir que uno le está escribiendo a la nada. El apoyo al trabajo y esfuerzo de una fanficker se traduce en más historias, actualizaciones más rápidas y permite compartir ideas y pensamientos con una persona con quién compartes el mismo gran amor por tu shipp. Así que apoyen siempre votando y comentando.
> 
> Declaración: Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines lucrativos.
> 
> Advertencia: Universo alterno, tiempo moderno sin poderes.

Era octubre, un viernes por la tarde, cuando se tropezó con él por primera vez. Una llovizna suave caía sobre Nueva York cuando Charles salió de su departamento rumbo a Saranac Lake. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y todavía no empezaba a anochecer. El día había estado resplandeciente, con esa luz tan típica de los días de otoño; lloviznaba, pero aun así brillaba el sol. Y los colores parecían destacar mejor con aquella luminosidad: el asfalto del camino era de un gris oscuro, húmedo por la lluvia, en el centro destacaba la línea amarilla de separación de la calzada. Los árboles a los costados estaban cubiertos de hojas todavía, algunas verdes, otras ocres, unas anaranjadas, otras amarillas, todas parecían flotar entre los tallos grises de los árboles, rodeadas de una bruma espesa.

El camino era angosto, de una sola pista por sentido, lleno de curvas y resbaladizo. Charles, sin embargo, manejaba a 120 km/h, esquivando curvas y vehículos que venían en sentido contrario sin problemas; conocía esa carretera de memoria, a veces sentía que era capaz de recorrerla a ojos cerrados. Iba tarareando una pegadiza canción pop que sonaba en la radio; con los dedos marcaba el ritmo sobre el volante.

Pasó al costado de una motocicleta abandonada en el camino. Quitó el pie del acelerador para ver si se trataba de algún accidente, pero no vio a nadie en los alrededores. La motocicleta era una Harley-Davidson negra, un modelo antiguo, pero clásico; no era la clase de motocicleta que uno abandona en medio de una carretera rural, pero una fugaz mirada en detalle permitió que se diera cuenta que el neumático trasero estaba reventado. Al conductor lo divisó unos minutos después.

Era un hombre joven, debía andar cerca de los 30. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón desteñida en los codos, jeans y bototos de caña alta, una bufanda a cuadros escoceses en tono rojo y una boina. Cargaba con una mochila en el hombro derecho y un cigarrillo en la mano izquierda. Cuando Charles frenó a su costado, apretó el cigarro a medio consumir con los labios y se tocó la visera de la boina como saludo.

Charles bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y se estiró encima del asiento para alcanzar a verlo.

—¿Necesitas un aventón?

El hombre se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca con calma, tomándose el tiempo de exhalar el humo tanto por los labios como por la nariz. Tomó el cigarro de una manera que a Charles le pareció muy varonil, apretando el filtro entre el índice y el pulgar. Luego tiró lo que quedaba al suelo, lo pisoteó y se agachó hasta afirmarse con los antebrazos en la ventanilla abierta. Miró a Charles directamente a los ojos y sonrió lento, como si estuviera complacido con la vista.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —dijo. Tenía la voz calmada y relajada, pero de un tono muy grave, casi que reverberaba en su garganta. Charles sintió que al instante se le erizaron los vellos de los antebrazos, pero supuso que era efecto del cambio de temperatura—. Mi moto reventó un neumático y debo ir hasta el pueblo más cercano a conseguir un mecánico.

—Eso sería hasta Saranac Lake —respondió Charles, la voz le salió entrecortada, pero ahora sí estaba seguro que tiritaba de frío—. A unas dos horas de viaje.

—Eso es demasiado... ¿No hay otro pueblo más cerca?

—Ninguno que tenga taller mecánico. —Charles se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose.

—No hay de otra... —reconoció el hombre. Soltó un suspiro profundo, que inundó el auto al olor del tabaco, y luego dio un par de palmaditas a la puerta—. Te agradecería si pudieras llevarme.

—¡Claro, sube!

Una vez que estuvo dentro, Charles volvió a subir el vidrio, aumentó la temperatura de la calefacción y arrancó con suavidad; al cabo de unos minutos ya volvía a circular a sus acostumbrados 120 km/h. El hombre no volvió a hablarle, pero Charles tuvo la impresión de que le miró fijamente las manos un par de segundos, tal vez detallando su anillo de compromiso… o tal vez tenía suciedad en las uñas y él no se había dado cuenta.

Por su parte, Charles también lo miraba de reojo. El sujeto iba sentado muy desordenadamente, con la espalda recostada en el espaldar y las piernas abiertas; había dejado caer su mochila entre ellas y se había sacado la boina. Su pelo era de un castaño claro, casi pelirrojo, lo usaba corto, pero ahora estaba alborotado por el viento, aunque a él le quedaba bien, le daba un aire de rebeldía que hizo a Charles lamerse los labios y sonreír sin motivos aparentes. Tenía los ángulos del rostro muy varoniles, con una nariz recta y fina, con profundas arrugas en la frente y la línea de la mandíbula muy marcada. Sus ojos eran claros, podría jurar que eran azules, pero no estaba seguro, porque ahora miraba hacia afuera.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, por favor —pidió. Como respuesta oyó un suspiro de fastidio, pero el desconocido obedeció—. Por cierto, me llamo Charles, Charles Xavier.

El hombre se giró en el asiento lentamente, con movimientos perezosos, como de gato recién despertando, y le lanzó una mirada atenta. Charles descuidó la vista de la carretera un par de segundos para devolverle la mirada. Sí, sus ojos eran azules, de un azul grisáceo y frío, como el metal.

—Erik —dijo el desconocido, entrecerrando aquellos ojos que a Charles le resultaron magnéticos—, Erik Lehnsherr.

—Mucho gusto, Erik. —Charles le sonrió un breve instante antes de volver a fijar su vista en la ruta.

Unas cuantas hojas secas alborotadas por el viento se pegaban al parabrisas y volvían a salir volando al instante; la radio tocaba una vieja canción de blues y Charles ahora seguía el ritmo moviendo apenas la cabeza.

—Así que... ¿Eres de por aquí?

—De Nueva York —respondió Charles al instante—. Pero tengo una pequeña cabaña aquí en Saranac Lake. Normalmente paso muchos fines de semana aquí, solo. —Sonrió para sí mismo. Había algo de tristeza en sus ojos—. Ah, tal vez te suene demasiado ermitaño...

Erik sonrió, abrió la boca como si quisiera seguir preguntando, pero luego se arrepintió, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Charles, de pronto demasiado interesado en conversar con él—. No te voy a preguntar si eres de por aquí, es obvio que no.

—En realidad soy alemán. Ésta es mi primera vez en América.

Charles parpadeó, sorprendido. Esta vez descuidó la carretera más del tiempo prudente, perdiéndose en los ojos magnéticos de Erik. Era como si él tuviera la capacidad de hipnotizarlo.

—Tu inglés es muy bueno, casi no se te nota el acento —reconoció—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viajando?

—Casi un año.

—Eso es mucho tiempo… ¿Y no tienes que volver a Alemania? ¿Algún trabajo al que volver, una pareja que te espere, hijos?

—Esas son demasiadas preguntas personales —lo cortó Erik, serio. Debió notar el pequeño mohín que hizo Charles, porque a rato agregó—: Pero si tanto te interesa saber, puedo responderte si tú me respondes también a mí.

—Me parece justo.

—¡Perfecto! —acordó Erik—. Soy arquitecto, eso me da la suficiente libertad de moverme dónde y cuándo quiera. No tengo pareja ni hijos, así que no, Charles, no tengo prisa por volver.

Charles dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento al oír su nombre en la boca de Erik, susurrado con aquel tono grave, algo rasposo… demasiado seductor, como si se tratara de un ronroneo. Rogó para sus adentros que su reacción haya sido imperceptible, pero no lo podía asegurar. De pronto sentía que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y tuvo que apretar el agarre del volante por miedo a perder el control del automóvil.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a andar de viaje por aquí? —preguntó para tratar de desviar el tema.

—¡Eh, eh! —Erik negó moviéndole el dedo índice cerca del rostro. Tenía el cuello ladeado hacia Charles y lo miraba atentamente, con las cejas alzadas en un gesto incrédulo y los labios estirados en una sonrisa de lado—. Es mi turno.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

Erik lo miró unos minutos antes de preguntar, parecía estudiarlo, o al menos meditar sobre la prudencia de hacer su pregunta. Charles volvió a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba bajo el escrutinio de ese hombre, las manos le sudaban y su respiración se había vuelto errática; estaba tan nervioso como una colegiala.

—Dijiste que pasabas mucho tiempo acá solo —dijo Erik, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo. Charles asintió—. ¿Por qué no viene tu prometida contigo?

Charles se sorprendió, pestañeó varias veces antes de girar el rostro hacia Erik y mirarlo con la boca abierta, como un idiota. ¡¿Cómo rayos sabía que estaba comprometido?! Ah… Así sí le miraba el anillo de compromiso cuando recién se subió al auto.

—¿Mo-Moira? Bueno… Ella… —Charles volvió a concentrarse en la carretera, la llovizna suave de hace un rato se había intensificado—. Sólo digamos que este no es su estilo, ella es una chica sofisticada de ciudad. Además, si yo vengo a este lugar es para estar solo.

Erik hizo un ruido de asentimiento y por fin despegó su mirada de acero de Charles. Volvió a mirar hacia afuera, hacia las gruesas gotas de lluvia que se pegaban al parabrisas, pero en realidad sus ojos estaban mirando hacia el pasado, hacia sus recuerdos. Charles lo notó al instante, en el denso silencio que se formó entre ambos. Probablemente ese hombre tenía sus propios fantasmas y él se los había recordado.

—¡Ahora es mi turno otra vez! —Charles usó el tono de voz más ameno que podía tener para con un desconocido, sonaba alegre y despreocupado, incluso cálido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas viajar?

—Llevo viajando casi once meses. —Erik se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro largo—. Imagino que pueden llegar a ser unos dos años, no lo sé… Supongo que el destino dirá.

—¡¿Dos años?! Eso es mucho tiempo.

Erik sólo se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a mirar. Había vuelto a concentrarse en lo que pasaba en el presente, pero su mirada y su gesto seguían siendo distantes.

—No me parece que sea tanto tiempo si sirve para encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Y qué estás buscando?

—Mi turno —dijo Erik, había una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y un brillo extraño en su mirada—. ¿En qué trabajas tú?

—Soy profesor.

—¡Ah, con razón! Tienes una pinta de niño bien…

—¡Erik! —Charles lo miró escandalizado, lanzándole una sonrisa de incredulidad. Erik sólo se encogió de hombros, riéndose de él en su cara.

—¿Qué?

—Ah… ¡Olvídalo! Ya llegamos.

Estacionó el auto afuera de una casita antigua, de madera oscura sin pintar salvo por los marcos de las ventanas, de un tono blanco impoluto. Se veía el humo escapar de la chimenea y una mujer lavando los trastos frente a la ventana. Charles se bajó y se acercó a la casita, sus pisadas crujían sobre el camino de pedregullo. Al pasar frente a la ventana levantó la mano a modo de saludo a la mujer, ella le sonrió alegre. Erik se había bajado tras él y lo seguía de cerca, se había puesto otra vez la boina y ahora se ajustaba la bufanda. Mientras se adentraban al asfalto de la entrada salpicado de hojas amarillentas, un gatito negro se les cruzó, maullando hambriento.

—Espero que esto no nos traiga mala suerte —mencionó Erik a la pasada. Charles rio a carcajadas.

En el costado izquierdo de la casa había un cobertizo expuesto al viento y el frío, en el centro había un hombre vestido con un overol engrasado sentado junto a un brasero, trabajando con unas piezas de metal. Levantó la mirada hacia ellos en cuanto llegaron.

—Joven Xavier, ya está de vuelta. —El hombre se levantó apresurado y dejó caer las piezas sobre su silla, se limpió las manos en el overol antes de tendérsela a Charles—. Y esta vez no viene solo. ¡Ha traído un amigo!

—Hola Harry —saludó Charles, estrechándole la mano—. Él es Erik.

—Buenas tardes, joven. —El hombre hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y le dio la mano a Erik—. ¡Qué novedad tener a alguien más por aquí! El joven Xavier siempre viene solo.

Charles soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa y palmeó el hombro de Harry para silenciarlo.

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Qué va a pensar ahora Erik de mí? —Bromeó—. ¿Y cómo está Martha?

—Igual que siempre, joven… —El hombre soltó un suspiro y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, para limpiársela—. Quejándose de sus dolores en los huesos…

—Estoy seguro que no es nada grave. —Rio Charles. Se guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos y ladeó el cuello para mirar a Erik, de pie a su derecha—. Harry, necesitamos tu ayuda. Erik tuvo un pequeño accidente con su motocicleta.

—¿Qué le pasó, joven?

—Se me reventó un neumático a varios kilómetros de aquí. Pero además de reemplazar el neumático necesito ver si no hubo algún daño a la llanta y que realice toda la mantención básica.

—Claro, claro… —Harry se sacudió el polvo de las manos y tomó una chaqueta, igual de manchada de grasa de motor que el overol—. Puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

—No tendrás inconvenientes para encontrar la moto, Harry —dijo Charles—. Es una Harley-Davidson negra.

—No se preocupe, joven Xavier, yo me encargo de todo.

Charles asintió y se dio media vuelta para encarar a Erik. Éste se había subido la bufanda roja y ahora ésta le cubría casi toda la boca, su pelo, con la luz otoñal del atardecer, se veía más pelirrojo que castaño, y unas minúsculas arrugas se formaron en sus ojos cuando sonrió al notar que lo miraba.

—Si quieres puedes esperar a Harry en mi casa, vivo muy cerca —propuso Charles—. A Harry le tomará un buen rato ir hasta donde está tu moto, traerla de vuelta al taller y repararla. No tiene sentido que estés allí también con este frío.

—Charles… Soy alemán, ¿recuerdas? Si hay algo que no me asusta, es el frío.

—Mejor hágale caso al joven Xavier —acotó el mecánico—. Con esta lluvia no creo que tenga lista su moto sino hasta mañana en la mañana.

—Está decidido entonces —aceptó Charles, sonriendo triunfal—. Te quedarás en mi casa esta noche. Mañana en la mañana yo mismo te traeré al taller de Harry a recoger tu moto. Así podrás continuar tu viaje sin ningún problema.

—Supongo que no me queda de otra…

—Muchas gracias, Harry. —Charles le estrechó la mano al mecánico como despedida, Erik sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. ¡Y dale mis cariños a Martha! —le gritó desde la salida.

—Lo que usted diga, joven…

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ya estaba anocheciendo, a pesar de que estaba sólo a cinco minutos de la casa del mecánico, internándose en el bosque con dirección al lago. Ahora que iban por un camino de ripio, Charles manejaba a una velocidad moderada, tanto que se oía claramente el crujir de las piedrecillas bajo el peso del vehículo. La tranquera de hierro forjado de la entrada estaba abierta de par en par, y luego de unos minutos, Charles estacionó frente a la entrada.

Erik se bajó primero, mirando con cierto grado de fascinación innegable su diseño antiguo. Era una cabaña pequeña, de dos plantas, elaborada en piedra, con techo de tejas y enormes vigas de madera a la vista, la hiedra adherida a sus paredes resplandecía con un verdor húmedo. La casa tenía ventanales grandes, pero compuestos por varios paneles pequeños que formaban un cuadriculado, no exactamente simétrico, sino un poco desordenado. La hiedra no había sido podada en varios meses, porque tapaba la ventana en muchos sectores. La pintura roja de los marcos de las ventanas y de las puertas estaba descascarada, algo desteñida. Todo era encantador por su imperfección. 

—Este lugar es precioso. —Erik cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; sus pulmones fueron inundados del fresco perfume de los pinos—. Debe ser realmente un lugar muy tranquilo.

Charles sonreía complacido; había pocas personas con las cuales se sentía tan a gusto, pero era más inusual que esa conexión fuera tan repentina. Dos horas atrás Erik era un perfecto desconocido y ahora estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta a su rincón más privado. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas y sacó su maleta antes de adentrarse a la cabaña.

—¡Vamos! —le gritó a Erik.

En el interior estaba cálido. La sala principal era de estilo rústico, con muebles de madera barnizada, cortinas y manteles blancos tejidos a crochet, suave iluminación de lámparas colgantes de hierro cromado y fotografías en elaborados marcos de plata. Al fondo destacaba una chimenea enorme de piedra canteada, los sillones, forrados de piel oscura, estaban girados hacia ella, en la mesita de centro todavía había un ramo de flores silvestres marchitas. El ambiente estaba saturado del espeso aroma a palo santo quemado, chisporroteando en la chimenea.

—¿Hay fuego? —preguntó Erik sorprendido.

—Antes de salir de Nueva York le telefoneé a Martha, la mujer del mecánico, avisándole que venía en camino. —Charles dejó caer su maleta junto a la puerta de entrada y enseguida se quitó la chaqueta—. Ella viene a asear la casa, ordenar un poco, esas cosas… Le pedí que tuviera la chimenea prendida para cuando llegara.

Erik también dejó su mochila junto a la puerta, se quitó la bufanda y la boina y caminó con ellas en las manos, paseándose por el salón, observando todo con una expresión de interés que Charles no le había visto hasta entonces. Sonreía mientras sus ojos recorrían el dorso de los libros desparramados sin orden sobre la mesa de comedor, o sobre la repisa, incluso sobre la alfombra, reconociendo los títulos, delineando las letras escritas en relieve. Pero se detuvo cuando se topó con un tablero de ajedrez abandonado en medio de una partida.

—¿Juegas ajedrez? —preguntó Charles, adivinando su interés.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no juego —se disculpó Erik, girándose para encararlo. Sonreía ladino, incluso arrogante—. Pero estoy seguro que aún así puedo vencerte.

—Oh, amigo mío, eso ha sido un reto. Pero antes voy a preparar algo para tomar, tú ponte cómodo. —Charles se arrolló las mangas de la camisa y se encaminó a la cocina, ubicada al fondo de la cabaña—. ¡¿Prefieres té o café?! —gritó mientras cruzaba la puerta.

—Lo que tú tomes está bien.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la sala con bandeja en mano, Charles tuvo que pararse en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, estático en su sitio al contemplar la presencia de Erik en la casa. Él no había estado con otro ser humano bajo ese mismo techo desde la última vez que fue con Raven, y ahora sintió lo significativa que era la presencia de Erik en ese lugar. Charles lo veía de espaldas, estaba de pie mirando detenidamente las vigas del techo, toscas, sin labrar, los pilares gruesos con una antigua inscripción tallada en la madera. Dos nombres y una fecha; 1962.

Charles detalló sus hombros anchos, su cintura delgada y recta, tan masculina, su postura elegante. Antes de entrar a la sala, se aclaró la garganta para anunciar su presencia, porque sintió que lo interrumpía, como si estuviera rompiendo el hechizo.

Erik se dio la vuelta para sonreírle, cordial, y luego se encaminó a la chimenea para echarle un par de leños extra al fuego, cuando se enderezó, se detuvo para contemplar en detalle las fotografías ordenadas sobre el dintel de madera rústica; en todas ellas se veía una mujer joven, de melena rubia ondulada, sonrisa tímida y mirada tierna.

—¿Ella es tu prometida? —preguntó tomando en las manos uno de los cuadros donde estaban Charles y la chica abrazados en medio de un bosque primaveral—. Es muy hermosa.

—¡No! —Charles rió a carcajadas—. Ella es mi hermana, Raven.

—No se parecen mucho.

—Somos medio hermanos.

Charles dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro, té y galletas, y se encaminó a la chimenea, tomó la fotografía de las manos de Erik y la miró sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa melancólica que no logró darle alegría a su mirada. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a dejar el cuadro en su lugar, y cuando encaró a Erik, la usual cortesía de su sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

El té salía humeante de un par de grandes tazones de colores, en la infusión se sentía el olor a anís, espeso y perfumado. Sobre la mesita había un mantel antiguo, blanco, bordado a mano en los bordes, con algunos pétalos secos encima. Charles se tomó el trabajo de encender unas cuantas velas pequeñas, de tonos rojos, para dejarlas sobre la mesa y la chimenea. Luego dejó caer unos grandes almohadones sobre la gruesa alfombra de pelo largo, buscó el tablero de ajedrez y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

—¡Vamos, siéntate! —invitó a Erik, dando unas palmadas sobre la alfombra—. El té se va a enfriar y tenemos una partida que jugar. Esto me lo tomé muy personal.

—Yo juego con las piezas negras —dijo Erik mientras se sentaba frente a él. Charles movió su primera pieza al instante.

Afuera la lluvia caía con fuerza, pero dentro de la cabaña de gruesas paredes de piedra, sólo se oían los goterones ahogados cayendo del alero de los ventanales. Daba una sensación de calidez poco usual, que no tenía nada que ver con la proximidad de la chimenea, era algo más, algo intangible que se revolvía en el ambiente.

—Me extraña que no quieras compartir esta paz con tu prometida, Charles.

Erik hizo su jugada, concentrado en el juego. Con la mirada estudiaba las piezas en el tablero, tratando de anticiparse al movimiento de su rival. Charles se había quedado con la mano estirada, congelado unos momentos por el comentario, pero a los segundos se recuperó y movió su segunda pieza.

—Sí, bueno… Moira no es realmente del estilo campestre, ya te lo dije.

—¿No le gusta este lugar?

—¿Moira? —Charles soltó una carcajada, despegó la mirada del tablero y miró a Erik; sus ojos resplandecían—. No, de hecho ella quiere que la venda.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres vender?

—Claro que no, esta era la casa de mis abuelos, jamás la vendería.

—Ah… —Erik suspiró, melancólico, mientras miraba alrededor—. El viejo encanto de una casa con historia.

—En esta casa nació toda la historia de mi familia. Es una historia de amor que sucedió en estos mismos bosques. —Charles se levantó con movimientos pausados, se encaminó hacia uno de los ventanales posteriores y se perdió largos minutos contemplando hacia los robles, apenas visibles en la oscuridad—. Todo comenzó una mañana de otoño en que mi abuelo caminaba por el bosque. No llovía como ahora, sino que estaba soleado. Mi abuelo caminaba junto a sus dos perros, venían de la caza de conejos, sus pisadas crujían sobre las hojas secas, desperdigadas por el suelo como una alfombra, y de pronto oyó el sonido inequívoco de otros pasos más adelante. La vio a lo lejos primero, una joven de vestido azul y sombrero de ala ancha que cargaba con una maleta.

Charles se dio la vuelta para mirar a Erik. Éste se había dado la vuelta, pero seguía sentado sobre la alfombra, con el cuerpo levemente inclinado, apoyado en su mano derecha. El fuego de la chimenea creaba luces y sombras en su rostro serio, casi inexpresivo.

—Él me contó que la primera vez que vio los ojos azules de mi abuela, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, y me dijo que cuando yo mismo sintiera eso, sabría que había encontrado a la persona indicada. —Charles sonrió con tristeza—. Mi abuela era una viajera, como tú, Erik. Había llegado al pueblo por una oferta de empleo; cuidar los niños de una familia adinerada. Esa mañana estaba acortando camino, porque la casa a la que iba estaba al otro lado del bosque, junto al lago. Mi abuelo la acompañó hasta la casa, y luego de eso, siguieron encontrándose en este mismo bosque, hasta la mañana en que mi abuelo le pidió matrimonio.

—El nombre y la fecha tallados en el pilar fundacional, ¿es de ellos?

Charles lo miró impresionado, parpadeando. Su ceño estaba arrugado e hizo un puchero con los labios antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Soy arquitecto, Charles —respondió Erik, sonriendo—. Tengo algo así como el ojo entrenado… Suelo mirar cosas que no le interesan a nadie más, como los pilares fundacionales de una vivienda, por ejemplo. No fue difícil ver los nombres tallados ahí.

Charles sonrió, encantador. Se sorprendió al descubrir cuán comprendido se sentía hablando con Erik.

—Mi abuelo los talló el día que se casaron —le confesó. Nunca le había contado aquello a nadie, sólo Raven y él conocían aquella historia, pero Raven ya no estaba—. Supuestamente la tradición era que todos sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos hicieran lo mismo, pero nunca nadie en mi familia volvió a encontrar su alma gemela.

—Aún es pronto para decir “nadie” —replicó Erik—. Algún día te tocará tallar a ti un par de nombres en esa viga.

—Mmmm… —Charles se rascó las sienes, algo incómodo—. No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Se volvió a encaminar con movimientos tranquilos hasta la chimenea y se dejó caer sobre los cojines, medio recostado. Miraba las llamas fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. La luz rojiza de la chimenea sacaba destellos cobrizos a su pelo oscuro y cristalizaba sus ojos, como si estuviera a segundos de ponerse a llorar.

—Charles… —llamó Erik muy suave—. ¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?

—Falleció, hace un par de años. Cáncer. Apenas tenía 24 años. —Lo dijo sin un ápice de duda o dolor, casi sin reflejar emoción alguna, pero su mirada seguía perdida en las llamas y sus ojos se veían más cristalinos que antes—. Estas flores las dejó ella la última vez que vino. —Indicó con una gesto de cabeza las flores secas del centro de mesa—. No he cambiado nada en la casa, todo está como ella lo dejó.

—Lo siento mucho. —El tono grave en la voz de Erik le indicó con cuánto respeto lo oía. Charles despegó la mirada de las llamas para verlo y se impresionó al notar su mirada magnética fija en él—. Yo también sé lo que significa perder a un ser amado.

—¿A quién perdiste?

—Mi madre. Hace poco más de un año.

—Lo siento… ¿Eso fue lo que te impulsó a viajar?

—Influyó bastante, pero no fue lo único. Tenía mis ahorros y decidí usarlos en un viaje largo. En parte es un viaje que me está sirviendo de inspiración. Viajo con varios cuadernos de dibujo. Cada vez que veo algo que me interesa o inspira, termino parado horas afuera dibujándolo. Y espero poder aplicar algún día todo esto que estoy viendo y viviendo ahora. También hablo en cada pueblo que paso con los constructores de la zona. ¡Ya sabes! Para conocer nuevas formas de hacer. Hasta ahora el viaje me ha servido mucho. —Erik se detuvo y por un instante la casa quedó en completo silencio. Afuera había dejado de llover, y la noche les traía el melódico croar de las ranas, como una sinfonía—. Pero también decidí viajar ahora porque estoy en esa edad en que la gente empieza a madurar. Veo a mis amigos y están todos empezando a casarse, endeudándose por lo siguientes 25 años pagando un crédito hipotecario, empezando a tener sus hijos… Pero yo quiero vivir otras cosas antes de llegar a dar ese gran paso. En Alemania tenía un trabajo bien pagado y bien valorado, era la promesa del estudio de arquitectura donde trabajaba, tenía una linda novia, pero… —Erik suspiró, negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada—. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te digo todo esto! Eres un completo desconocido, pero… no sé… Me siento a gusto contigo. Eres bueno escuchando, Charles.

—Por favor continúa —Charles estaba recostado sobre los almohadones, apoyado en ellos sólo con el codo derecho, una de sus piernas estiradas a todo su largo sobre la alfombra y la otra flectada.

—Mi novia se llamaba Ángel. La conocí cuando entré a trabajar al estudio de arquitectura, el arquitecto en jefe, uno muy importante y conocido en Alemania, es su padre. Nosotros nos gustamos desde un principio, y comenzamos a salir. Estuvimos juntos cuatro años y ella sintió que ya era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. Empezó a planear nuestra boda, su padre me ascendió de cargo… Pero nada de eso era lo que yo verdaderamente quería. No estaba listo para casarme, no sabía si ella era la persona con quien quería estar el resto de mi vida y definitivamente estaba seguro de no querer conseguir un ascenso debido a que me acostaba con la hija del jefe. Así que terminé mi relación con ella, renuncié y me vine de viaje. Aunque no estoy seguro de haber dado ese paso si la muerte de mi madre no me hubiera llevado a replantearme el modo en que estaba llevando mi vida.

Charles se incorporó de pronto, demasiado ensimismado en el relato de Erik. Se sentó cruzando las piernas justo frente a él. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando con un gesto entre curioso y atento, con la boca ligeramente abierta.  

—Simplemente sentí que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca —continuó Erik—. Y no quiero verme después, viejo, lamentándome por no haber vivido lo que deseé en el momento indicado. Así que mi filosofía de vida es vive el momento sin arrepentimientos. —Se encogió de hombros y miró a Charles atento, era la misma mirada magnética que le lanzó cuando se vieron por primera vez a través de la ventanilla del auto—. ¿Quieres algo? Tómalo, hazlo, disfrútalo, aprovéchalo. La vida es demasiado corta para vivirla a medias.

Cuando Erik terminó de hablar, Charles estaba como hipnotizado. Sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó la mejilla de Erik y cerró los ojos para besarlo en los labios. El contacto fue suave, incluso tímido. Charles se atrevió a abrir la boca y capturar los labios ajenos antes de abrirse paso en ellos con la lengua, deleitándose con su sabor. Su boca tenía el gusto del té recién preparado, y al final, el toque picante del tabaco.

Cuando se alejó, Charles abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de acero de Erik fija en él, estudiándolo. No era lo que se esperaba, había demasiada frialdad, demasiada distancia en el gesto de un hombre que acababa de abrirle su corazón.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Simplemente fue lo que sentí —confesó Charles.

Había empezado a temer que había hecho mal cuando notó que el gesto serio de Erik enmascaraba algo más, algo profundo, como la chispa que desata un incendio. ¿Sus verdaderos deseos tal vez? Charles detalló sus manos cerradas firmemente en un puño, su mandíbula apretada, los músculos duros de sus brazos por la tensión; ese hombre se estaba conteniendo.

Charles volvió a acercarse. Esta vez gateó hasta quedar posicionado sobre su pelvis, lo miró a los ojos mientras se deslizaba firmemente hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Erik jadeó ronco, casi un gruñido, sin despegarle los ojos, pero no se movió un milímetro.

Charles buscó su boca una vez más, seguro de que esta vez Erik no tendría la fuerza para rechazar su beso. Le delineó los labios con la lengua y esperó a que Erik jadeara para adentrarse a su boca. A los segundos, Erik había ladeado el cuello y había respondido a su beso con toda intensidad. No pudo seguir manteniendo a raya sus instintos, el fuego voraz se había desatado.

Erik movió las manos hasta los muslos de Charles, los apretó con fuerza un par de veces, deleitándose con los suaves suspiros que le sacaba, antes de arrastrar sus manos hacia arriba hasta estrujar el firme trasero de Charles. Lo apretó contra su pelvis y ambos gruñeron en medio del beso al sentir el contacto tibio y húmedo de sus miembros rozándose a través de la tela del pantalón. 

—Mmmh... Erik, por Dios... —Charles hizo un movimiento brusco, quebrado e instintivo. Sus caderas se impulsaron adelante y atrás, solo una vez, pero ambos terminaron gimiendo—. Erik... Erik...

Charles se apartó de su boca y bajó delineándole la mandíbula con besos. Erik quitó la camisa de Charles de dentro de su pantalón y se adentró a acariciarle la espalda. Tocar su piel por primera vez le hizo experimentar una sensación eléctrica, como rayos recorriendo su cuerpo e instalándose en la punta de su miembro. La espalda de Charles estaba caliente, sudorosa, deliciosamente tentadora, y cuando subió acariciándolo, se arqueó de tal forma que su pecho impactó contra su cuerpo. 

No pasó mucho más para que Erik le desabotonara la camisa con movimientos torpes, arrebatados, desesperados. Le quitó la prenda y lo giró en el aire. En cuestión de segundos, Charles se vio de espaldas sobre la alfombra con el cuerpo cálido de Erik aplastándolo y con su firme erección palpitando contra su muslo. Estiró la mano y la rozó a través del pantalón, no tardó en sentir el calor y la humedad extendiéndose. Erik gruñó y le mordió el cuello.

—Oh, Erik... 

Pero en vez de reaccionar como había previsto, restregándose contra su cuerpo en busca de más contacto, Erik detuvo su movimiento y se alejó, sentándose sobre la alfombra.

—¿Erik? —Charles abrió los ojos, lento, aturdido. 

—Yo... Ne-necesito... —Suspiró fuerte y se pasó ambas manos sobre la cara—. No es correcto.

—Erik... —Charles se incorporó, se hincó frente a Erik, tomó su mano y la acercó hacia su propio miembro. Se presionó firmemente contra su mano extendida gimiendo ronco—. Aquí... Así...

—¡Maldición, Charles! —Erik delineó con el pulgar la forma del glande, claramente adivinado a través del pantalón de tela—. Me vuelves loco.

Charles se abrió el pantalón y metió la mano de Erik dentro de su bóxer. El contacto de la mano fría contra la caliente piel de su entrepierna le provocó un estremecimiento que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir con los dientes apretados. 

—Mmmh... —Charles ya estaba goteando líquido preseminal—. ¡Oh, Erik!

—Charles, si sigues con esto, no podré detenerme después. —Erik no se movía en lo absoluto, contenido, sólo su mano subía y bajaba por todo lo largo del miembro de Charles—. ¿Estás seguro?

Charles clavó en él su mirada encendida; a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas sólo era visible una oscura tormenta azulada revolviéndose en sus ojos.

—Tan seguro como que me llamo Charles Xavier.

Erik gruñó bajo, se mordió el labio inferior y alejó su mano de Charles.

—Quítate esto antes —ordenó tironeando el anillo de compromiso de Charles. Éste, tan desesperado como Erik, se lo terminó de sacar y lo tiró lejos. 

Erik se río a carcajadas, meneó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Le dio un beso rápido en la boca antes de ponerse de pie.

—Espera —dijo. 

Charles lo vio alejarse, caminar hasta su mochila y revolver dentro de ella, sacando libros y ropa hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Cuando regresó hasta la chimenea, Charles vio que traía unos cuantos preservativos y una botellita de lubricante. Debió levantar una ceja o algo, porque Erik se rio antes de responderle: 

—¿Qué? —Y sonrió de lado, de manera endemoniadamente sensual—. Siempre hay que viajar preparado para todo. 

Charles no respondió, cuando Erik se dejó caer a su lado no pudo hacer más que morderse la comisura de la boca al verlo quitarse la camiseta. 

Erik tenía la piel muy blanca, tanto como la suya. Era delgado, pero con músculos alargados y bien definidos. Los masculinos y marcados huesos de su cadera le enmarcaban el vientre plano y bajo la pretina de su pantalón alcanzó a adivinar unas hinchadas venas que subían por su pelvis. Charles estiró la mano para tocarlo justo en el momento en que Erik lo besaba y lo empujaba con el peso su cuerpo sobre la alfombra. 

A los segundos estaban los dos quitándose los pantalones entre movimientos torpes y desesperados. Charles recibió a Erik con las piernas abiertas cuando éste se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. El frío del lubricante pasó a un segundo plano cuando sintió el escozor de los dedos de Erik entrando en su cuerpo, presionando, estirando, rozando. Primero uno, luego dos, hasta tres.  
Charles enredó los dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Erik, tirando los mechones pelirrojos con la mezcla perfecta entre dolor y placer. 

—Erik, te necesito —rogó—. Tómame.

Y Erik se hizo de rogar, sonrió de lado y lo miró atravesándolo con sus ojos azul grisáceo, enigmáticos. Se incorporó en sus rodillas y de un solo movimiento giró a Charles, dejándolo boca abajo y a su merced. Oyó el sonido del preservativo al ser abierto y luego intuyó los fuertes movimientos de Erik, preparándose a sí mismo, todo sin quitar los dedos de su interior.

Cuando la suave presión de los dedos de Erik abandonó su cuerpo, Charles estuvo a punto de protestar, pero a los segundos fueron reemplazados por el delicioso escozor del miembro de Erik deslizándose en su cuerpo, tan lento, tan fácilmente, como si ese fuera el lugar donde siempre debió estar. Las manos de Charles a agarraron tan fuerte de la alfombra que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. 

—Ah, Charles. —Erik siseó en su oído cuando se instaló por completo en su interior. Su aliento estaba caliente, como si hubiera tenido fiebre—. Me gustas tanto. Me tienes loco.

Erik le besó el cuello con suavidad y llevó sus caderas hacia atrás. Lo mordió y volvió a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Charles gimió, ahogó un pequeño grito y se preparó para la siguiente embestida. La boca de Erik le besaba el cuello, su lengua trazaba dibujos sin forma sobre su piel y de vez en cuando su mejilla se restregaba contra los pelitos cortos de su nuca. Charles sólo podía retorcerse contra la alfombra mientras Erik lo penetraba a un ritmo implacable. 

Charles se estaba volviendo loco de placer, temblando al ritmo de las embestidas de Erik, pero antes de terminar, lo oyó jadear su nombre cuando le llegó el momento. Con ese estímulo, y con las embestidas cortas y parejas de Erik, acabando, Charles alcanzó el orgasmo. 

Esa fue la primera vez, pero volvieron a hacerlo casi enseguida, y otra vez más luego de dormitar unas horas, y una última vez cuando estaba llegando el amanecer, lenta y silenciosamente mientras oían la lluvia otoñal sobre el tejado. 

     

A la mañana siguiente, apenas abrió los ojos, Charles supo que estaba solo y que Erik se había marchado. En la chimenea aún quedaban brasas de la noche anterior, pero no eran suficientes para temperar el ambiente y Charles tiritaba de frío. Suspiró y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. No iba a llorar, pero no podía negar que se sentía desilusionado.

 

_Continuará…_

 


	2. Frío día de Otoño

La segunda vez que lo vio, también fue en octubre, se iba a cumplir un año desde ese día en la carretera. Aunque las circunstancias de este segundo encuentro eran diferentes. Charles venía saliendo de la Universidad rumbo al restaurant donde almorzaba todos los días junto a dos de sus colegas; Hank McCoy y Jean Grey.

A pesar de ser otoño, la luz del día era más parecida a la de invierno; una luz grisácea y helada. Los árboles estaban llenos de hojas de un amarillo intenso que destacaba entre los tallos oscuros, casi negros, enmarcando la amplia alameda que atravesaba longitudinalmente todo el campus. Desde la enorme verja de entrada de hierro forjado pintado de negro se disponían hileras ordenadas de robles, decorando la fachada de los largos edificios pintados de blanco invierno, con banquetas, también de frío hierro negro, ubicadas bajo sus sombras. Aunque no llovía, el frío parecía calar hasta los huesos, y aun así, grupitos de estudiantes se sentaban a almorzar en el césped, y en el templete un dúo de guitarra tocaba una relajante melodía jazz.

Charles caminaba a la izquierda del grupo, tranquilo y pausado, disfrutando de la efímera tibieza del sol de otoño y del ambiente alegre de los estudiantes que a esa hora atiborraban las aéreas verdes del campus. Una de sus manos estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela, su maletín de cuero marrón balanceándose en la otra y sus anteojos de marco grueso completaban su atuendo se profesor.

Charles lo vio a la distancia, pero lo reconoció al instante, tal como su abuelo había visto por primera vez a la mujer que se transformaría en su esposa. Lo vio de espaldas, detalló los mismos hombros anchos y rectos, la cintura estrecha y masculina, la misma chaqueta de cuero desteñida, la boina vieja y la bufanda roja, hasta podía adivinar la misma sonrisa ladina. Estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicas, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha. Luego, le llegó su voz, ronca, grave, espesa. Charles no alcanzaba a oír lo que decía, pero identificaba con claridad el tono calmo y profundo; la voz de un hombre seguro de sí mismo, completamente consciente del poder que ejercía en los demás.

Estaba tratando de encender un cigarrillo, pero el viento le apagaba la llama del encendedor antes que pudiera conseguirlo, hasta que una de las chicas que lo rodeaban se le acercó y usó sus manos como paravientos. Erik dio una calada profunda, sin despegar los ojos de la chica, y le agradeció con una sonrisa después. 

Charles se separó del resto del grupo sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía. Caminó en dirección a Erik, con la mirada fija en su nuca, en los pequeños pelitos cortos de color castaño cobrizo que se dejaban ver debajo de la boina.

—¿Erik? —dijo, la incredulidad teñía su voz. 

Sintió que temblaba, aterrado. Temor a equivocarse. Temor a que Erik ya lo hubiera olvidado. Temor a que Erik lo negara. Charles se humedeció los labios, repentinamente nervioso, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, medio alborotado por el viento. Lo vio darse la vuelta, quitarse el cigarro de la boca con el mismo gesto que había hecho la primera vez que se vieron y mirarlo directo a los ojos. Levantó una ceja al verlo, aunque no parecía sorprendido. Sonrió muy leve, pero sus ojos magnéticos brillaban con intensidad.

—Charles Xavier.

—Erik Lehnsherr —respondió al instante. Ni siquiera fue consciente en qué momento había comenzado a sonreír, tal vez desde que sus miradas se conectaron—. De todas las personas que esperaba ver hoy, jamás creí que tú serías una de ellas, viejo amigo. —Charles terminó de recortar el espacio que los separaba y le palmeó el hombro con fuerza, a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estoy de viaje, creí que lo recordabas —le respondió sarcástico. Charles sólo rodó los ojos—. Más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí, Charles?

—Estoy bastante seguro de haberte dicho que era profesor.

—Sí, pero no aquí. —Erik señaló con un gesto de mano todo el campus—. Me imaginé que eras profesor de primaria o algo así... ¡No un maldito profesor de Columbia! Creí que debías ser un vejestorio para enseñar aquí.

—En general sí, pero a veces hacen excepciones. —Charles se encogió de hombros—. Sobre todo si eres algo así como un genio.

—No en modestia, claro está.

—¿Modestia? —Hizo un gesto de inocencia con las manos, mientras sonreía amplio—. Ese concepto no está en mi vocabulario.

Erik sonrió, sólo un poco y muy lento, demasiado sensual, y exhaló un suspiro espeso, cargado del fragante aroma del tabaco fresco. Charles terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Erik seguía prácticamente igual a la última vez que lo había visto, un año atrás, salvo por la cuidada barba pelirroja. Las chicas que antes lo rodeaban se despidieron con sonrisas, pero él apenas les dedicó una mirada de reojo y murmuró una despedida entre dientes, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Charles.

—¿Y qué enseñas? —preguntó antes de llevarse el cigarro a la boca otra vez.

—Genética. —Charles se acomodó un mechón detrás de la reja. Su pelo había crecido bastante desde la última vez que se vieron y ahora los suaves bucles castaños le rozaban los hombros.   

—¡Demonios! —Erik se sobresaltó, tosió un poco y el aire a su alrededor se llenó de humo. Se sacó el cigarro de la boca, lo apagó y lo dejó caer dentro de un basurero—. Estamos hablando de un verdadero genio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo un cerebro privilegiado.

—Me siento timado.

—¿Ti-timado? —Charles estaba escandalizado, se llevó una mano al pecho y le lanzó una mirada incrédula, pero su indignación sólo consiguió aumentar la sonrisa sínica de Erik.

Charles ni siquiera fue consciente de la presencia de Hank y Jean a su lado hasta que sintió una mano firme apretándole el brazo. En ese instante se vio obligado a desviar la mirada de Erik y concentrarse en sus amigos. Ambos estaban tan cerca de Charles que se preguntó cómo era que no había reparado en su presencia antes, sus miradas curiosas saltaban de la sonrisa de Charles a la mirada enigmática del desconocido.

—Charles —dijo Hank con suavidad—. ¿Aún vas a almorzar con nosotros?

—No, voy a comer con mi amigo. —No hubo ningún asomo de duda en su voz. Charles le respondió sin darse el tiempo de mirarlo siquiera, sus ojos volvían a estar fijos en Erik—. Claro, sólo si tú estás de acuerdo, Erik.

—Me parece bien. —Erik hizo un gesto con la boca, frunciéndola a la vez que elevaba sólo un poco las cejas, como restándole interés, aunque sus ojos sonreían—. Pero acepto tu invitación a almorzar sólo con una condición.

—¿Condición? —Charles rio, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y volvió a acomodarse el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Oh, amigo mío, creo que tú no estás en condiciones de poner condiciones.

—Supongo que no, mis papeles están manchados. —Erik volvió a fruncir los labios, pero esta vez su gesto se parecía demasiado al puchero de un niño caprichoso—. Pero estoy seguro que vas a aceptar de todos modos.

Charles estuvo apunto de responder cuando el sonido de una garganta aclarándose llamó su atención. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Erik, siendo ahora consciente de la cualidad magnética que éstos tenían sobre él, sobre su voluntad, y posó su atención en Hank y Jean; ambos lo miraban casi boquiabiertos.

—¡Claro, no los he presentado! —Se golpeó la frente con la mano—. Él es Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, ellos son Hank y Jean. —Hubo gestos de asentimiento por ambas partes, pero ningún saludo verbal.

—Bueno, nosotros entonces no vamos —dijo Jean, tomando a Hank del brazo—. Pero nos vemos de vuelta en el laboratorio.

—Ah… Sí, supongo que sí.

Jean le sonrió cordial. Era una chica muy bella, alta y pelirroja, con la piel de nácar, muy educada y elegante a pesar de ser tan joven. Aplicó la fuerza necesaria en el brazo de Hank para tirar de él y encaminarse al restaurant de siempre, aunque él se dio la vuelta a mirar por encima del hombro varias veces antes de perderse a la distancia por la alameda de coloridos arboles otoñales.

—Hank es un tanto sobreprotector —dijo Charles, excusándose. Giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Erik—. Pero es un buen tipo, al igual que Jean. Ambos son mis colegas en la universidad y amigos muy cercanos.

—¿Eso significa que yo no le gusté?

—Y no tengo idea del porqué.

Erik soltó una risa grave, su cuerpo se agitó levemente y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus ojos brillaban, resaltaban con la luz fría de ese día, más grises que azules.

—Y dime, Erik, ¿cuál es la condición?

—El almuerzo me lo debes preparar tú.

—Oh…

Charles lo miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, cuando se dio cuenta que Erik hablaba muy en serio, sólo rio bajo y meneó la cabeza; ese hombre lo tenía en sus manos y lo peor era que él lo sabía. Sabía de antemano que jamás habría podido negarse a cualquier petición suya sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, porque al mirarlo a los ojos, aún seguía sintiendo esa profunda conexión entre ambos.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a aceptar?

—Sólo digamos que es una corazonada.

—Mi departamento no está lejos de aquí. —Charles le señaló el camino con el brazo extendido—. Podemos ir caminando, sólo hay que atravesar el parque.

—Te sigo. —Erik tomó su mochila del suelo y se la puso a las espaldas.

Se encaminaron juntos por el parque. Erik iba a su costado izquierdo, caminando con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. Sus codos se rozaban a veces debido al movimiento y Charles sentía que el contacto enviaba rayos de electricidad a su piel aún a través de la ropa. Erik tenía un caminar tan firme, tan seguro, de un hombre que no se deja amedrentar por nada ni por nadie. Cuando caminaba a su lado, Charles se sentía invencible.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu motocicleta?

—La tengo estacionada por aquí cerca.

—Ya veo… —Charles caminaba con el cuello ladeado en dirección a Erik, sin perderse ningún detalle de su rostro iluminado por el sol, de los destellos anaranjados que tenía su barba y de las arrugas de su frente—. ¿Cómo es que sigues usando esa boina tan vieja?

—Es muy especial para mí. —Erik se la sacó, la puso frente a sus ojos y la inspeccionó en silencio, mientras con la otra mano se alborotaba el pelo. Luego, desvió su mirada hasta Charles y le puso la boina a él, éste estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Erik continuó—: Fue un regalo de mi abuelo.

—Oh, ya veo.

El parque estaba transcurrido a pesar del frío, pero eso no impedía que Erik y Charles caminaran tranquilamente, a paso lento y acompasado. Ahí los árboles eran mucho más viejos que los del campus, y la tenue luz de aquel día apenas se filtraba por entre el entretejido de hojas doradas y anaranjadas de los arces. Los senderos estaban asfaltados, así que Charles arrastraba un poco los talones, jugueteando, en cada paso.

—¿Qué pasó con tu anillo? —Bromeó Erik de pronto, sin inmutarse—. ¿No lo pudiste encontrar al otro día?

Charles ocultó una sonrisa al saber cuán pendiente de él estaba Erik. Se miró la mano por inercia, ahí donde el anillo de compromiso que había usado por años le había dejado la piel más blanca.

—No funcionó —respondió tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mmmh… ¿Qué te llevó a romper el compromiso?

Charles suspiró hondo, los suaves bucles castaños, que se movían acompasados con su caminar rítmico, se agitaron con el fuerte resoplido.

—Moira y yo… —Suspiró otra vez, frustrado, antes de reír—. ¡Esto de seguro te sonará muy iluso! Pero yo quiero una historia como la de mis abuelos. Quiero encontrar mi alma gemela y que escribamos nuestros nombres en el maldito pilar de la cabaña. Y Moira… Bueno, Moira no era esa persona.

—No me parece iluso en lo absoluto, Charles.

—Claro que no… —Charles rodó los ojos, pero sonreía tan amplio que nadie habría podido negar que estaba feliz—. Yo comencé a salir con Moira después de la muerte de Raven.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Supongo que porque en ese momento aún me causaba dolor hablar de mi hermana…

—¿Ya no?

—No, he aprendido a aceptarlo. —Charles suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo, para despejarse la mirada—. Moira era la mejor amiga de Raven, así que después de su muerte nos pareció buena idea estar juntos. Supongo que en cierto modo ambos queríamos recordarla al lado del otro. Ella me la recordaba porque era su mejor amiga, yo se la recordaba porque era su hermano… Pero era un sentimiento agridulce. Creo que al final fue un alivio para ambos terminar esa relación.

—¿Terminaste con ella hace mucho tiempo?

—Un mes después de conocerte. —Charles miró a Erik directamente a los ojos y sonrió muy amplio. Sus ojos de azul cobalto reflejaban paz—. Nos hemos vuelto a ver después de eso un par de veces, por supuesto. Después de todo, tenemos muchos amigos en común. Aunque creo que ambos estamos mejor ahora, nos vemos más felices.

—¿Sigues yendo los fines de semana a Saranac Lake?

—Siempre —reconoció con una sonrisa—. Sabes bien que esos bosques son demasiado especiales para mí.

Llegar al departamento de Charles les tomó casi media hora. Vivía en un edificio antiguo y bien cuidado en una calle pequeña, con poco tráfico, adornada por frágiles arboles de jacarandá. El edificio había sido subdividido en el interior por pisos, Charles vivía en el tercero, con vista al parque y al amarillo intenso del follaje de los robles jóvenes.

Al entrar, a pesar de la diferencia de estilos, Erik tuvo la misma sensación que en la cabaña de campo. Dejó su mochila junto a la entrada y recorrió con la mirada los libros desordenados, tirados sin orden aparente, las flores secas en los floreros, el espeso olor a incienso. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y se dejaban entrever las velas pequeñas en el marco de la ventana, la cama sin hacer, con las frazadas estiradas a lo rápido, la ropa en el suelo. Sonrió, bajó la mirada y respiró lento y hondo, impregnándose del ambiente.

—Disculpa el desorden —se excusó Charles. Dejó caer el maletín sobre uno de los sillones de cuero marrón y empezó a ordenar los libros dispersos y la ropa tirada—. No esperaba recibir visitas hoy.

—Tranquilo, no me molesta. —Erik dio vueltas por el salón, mirando curioso cada mínimo detalle—. Por el contrario, me gustaría conocerte mejor, hasta los detalles cotidianos como estos.

Charles dejó los últimos libros de cualquier forma en el librero, recogió un par de toallas de las sillas del comedor y se encaminó con ellas en mano hasta Erik. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado a una más seria, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios cerrados en una línea dura.

—¿Erik? —lo llamó, levantó la mirada hacia él—. De verdad me lastimó un poco que te hayas ido ese día sin siquiera despedirte.

—Lo siento —Erik le respondió con la misma seriedad, sosteniéndole la mirada y expresándole con la intensidad de sus ojos cuánto lo sentía en realidad—. Creí que era lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para quién?

—En ese momento, probablemente para los dos, pero sobre todo para ti. —Erik suspiró, desvió la mirada y se concentró en una de las fotografías pegada en el marco del espejo del dormitorio; Charles, Raven y una chica castaña de mirada dulce, supuso que era Moira—. Tú estabas comprometido.

—No te estoy diciendo que debiste haberte quedado conmigo, pero pudiste haberte despedido, ¿no?

—No soy bueno con las despedidas.

—Ya…

Charles carraspeó, incómodo, y meneó la cabeza. Se giró sobre sus talones para dejar la ropa sucia en el cesto del lavado cuando Erik estiró la mano y lo sostuvo del brazo; su agarre era firme y delicado a la vez.

—¡Charles, espera! —pidió mientras lo instaba a girarse.

Charles terminó de darse la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos y soltó las toallas; éstas volvieron a caer al suelo y cuando Erik dio un paso hacia adelante para recortar la distancia, las pisó. Le sostuvo el brazo libre y subió ambas manos, acariciando los bíceps en el proceso, hasta llegar a acunarle el rostro.

—Lo siento, de verdad siento haberte herido. Es sólo que… me sentí un poco intimidado. Esa conexión que sentí al conocerte… No me había pasado con nadie más y además tú… tú tenías otra vida, Charles. —Erik suspiró, pesado, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de Charles—. Marcharme en ese momento era lo mejor.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo tenía cosas pendientes en ese momento. Pero no las tengo ahora. 

—Lo sé.

Erik abrió los ojos, deslizó su boca hasta atrapar con los labios de Charles y lo besó, lento y profundo. Coló las manos por debajo de su chaqueta, levantó la camisa disfrutó libremente de la suave piel que lo volvía loco. Charles sufrió un sobresalto al ser tocado por la frialdad de las manos de Erik y gimió cuando sintió que su cintura era apretada con fuerza.

—¿Sabes qué, Charles? —preguntó Erik sin dejar de besarlo. Charles sólo hizo un murmullo de asentimiento—. Antes del almuerzo se me antoja el postre.

Charles soltó una carcajada en medio del beso, se alejó de su boca unos centímetros y lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior; en sus ojos había un brillo travieso. Tomó a Erik de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su dormitorio. Volvió a besarlo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama, arrastrando a Erik con él.

—¿Charles?

—Yo prometí hacerte el almuerzo, Erik —le dijo mientras se acomodaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo—. Ahora el plato está servido. —Y se abrió de piernas para envolverle con ellas la cintura.

Erik se mordió el labio y sonrió, se inclinó hacia abajo y volvió a besar a Charles antes de presionarse y deslizarse contra su cuerpo. Charles lo ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta y luego él le quitó los lentes y la boina; depositó ambos con suavidad sobre el velador antes de arremeter otra vez contra su boca. Le mordió el labio inferior y se adentró de recorrerlo.

—Erik... —Charles bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna; el sólo contacto con la boca posesiva o la sensación de ser tocado por Erik, lo calentaba. Se abrió los pantalones y sacó su miembro—. Tócame...

Erik despegó sólo una de sus manos, porque con la izquierda aún le envolvía la cintura. Con la derecha realizó círculos alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Charles; estaba erecto por completo, palpitando ansioso por ser liberado. Ahogó un jadeo contra la boca abierta de Charles cuando el movimiento de sus caderas le rozó la entrepierna; el contacto envió rayos de calor por su columna vertebral hasta erizarle los vellos del cuerpo. Ayudado con su mano izquierda, levantó las caderas de Charles lo justo para tener el espacio necesario para liberar su miembro, atrapado entre los pliegues de su ropa. Le dolía y ardía, todo por el deseo que despertaba en él.

Tomó ambos entre sus dedos y los masturbó juntos, con movimientos fuertes y ansiosos, urgentes por saciar su deseo. Sus dedos delineaban toda la longitud de la superficie lisa y dura del miembro de Charles, y el roce contra el suyo le producía un cosquilleo mínimo; una sensación satisfactoria, pero tan efímera que lo dejaba angustiado de necesidad.

—Erik, quiero hacerlo. —Por la voz afligida de Charles, Erik supo que él se sentía igual de necesitado—. Tómame.

Erik liberó sus manos y se tomó el trabajo de desvestir a Charles con suavidad, como no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer la primera vez. Le desenredó la bufanda y depositó un beso suave en sus labios, le sacó la chaqueta a la vez que bajaba lamiéndole todo el cuello, deshizo los botones de la camisa mientras dibujaba círculos con la lengua en su clavícula, y le sacó la camisa antes de darle un mordisco suave en el mentón.

Recorrió con las palmas extendidas por el pecho bien definido de Charles. Sintió la humedad del sudor en su pecho, el tamborileo frenético de su corazón desbocado de excitación, sus tetillas endurecidas y notó las marcas oscuras que dejaban en su piel pálida los apretones que le había dado.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró en un hilo de voz; profunda—. Como es que pude estar todo un año alejado de ti...

—Erik… —Charles se acercó a su boca para susurrar su aliento directo en su interior—. Lo importante es que ahora volviste.

Erik tomó a Charles de la cintura y lo dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, él se alzó sobre sus rodillas y se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, Charles hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones. Cuando Erik volvió a dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo, ambos estaban desnudos por completo. Ni siquiera el frío de ese día les molestaba ya, ambos ardían de pasión.

Erik paseó las manos por el vientre plano de Charles hasta sostenerlo con firmeza de las caderas.

—¿Qué estás...? —Charles  no pudo terminar de preguntar; se vio girado en la cama de golpe—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No quiero hacerlo así, quiero verte a la cara.

—No seas impaciente. —Erik se acomodó entre sus piernas y le levantó las caderas—. Ya pronto me tendrás frente a ti, pero antes de eso hay algo que quiero hacer. —Usó ambas manos para abrirle los glúteos y bajó el rostro para tener una probada de su atoxicarte aroma—. Tu olor es tan exquisito, es cautivante, es... ¡No tienes derecho a oler así! —Su dedo se deslizó sobre la entrada de Charles—. Pero hace tiempo que quiero probar tu sabor más íntimo —dijo al tiempo que rozaba con la punta de la lengua su entrada.

—¡Ah! —Charles  gimió fuerte, impactado por lo imprevisto de la situación. Sentía con claridad como la lengua de Erik dibujaba círculos alrededor de su entrada, humedeciéndolo.

Erik intercaló su lengua y sus dedos; mientras su boca se encargaba de lubricarlo, sus dedos le estiraban la carne, preparando su camino hacia el interior de su cuerpo. Cuando sus dedos hicieron tijeras, unió también su lengua; chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada pliegue del interior de Charles.

—Erik, ya no puedo más. —Charles  se llevó una mano al miembro y se lo masajeó rápido; ansioso por alcanzar el orgasmo—. Quiero sentirte.

Erik se despegó de su cuerpo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta; sus ojos brillaban, encendidos por el fuego de la pasión.

—Charles... vamos a hacer el amor —dijo. Charles quedó mudo de la impresión.

Erik se volvió a poner de rodillas y levantó las caderas de Charles hasta su pelvis, usó una mano para acomodar su miembro en su entrada y de un movimiento limpio y parejo, lo penetró por completo.

—Mío... —susurró Erik. Sentía que se deslizaba por su interior hasta que su pelvis chocó contra las nalgas de Charles.

Embistió una y otra vez, suave y lento. Charles estiró el brazo derecho y le jaló del cabello con fuerza hasta acercarlo hacia su boca. Erik tuvo que apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarlo, y cuando por fin estuvo en contacto con esos labios que lo habían cautivado, se dejó perder por la dulzura de su sabor y por la tibieza de la sensación.

Se besaron lento, largo y tendido, tan pausado como su forma de penetrar a Charles en ese instante; disfrutado de cada mínima sensación. De los jadeos prolongados, de los gemidos graves, de los escalofríos ahí donde su piel hacía contacto, del cosquilleo que les producía el placer en la boca del estómago, de la corriente eléctrica que les subía por la espalda, de la quemazón ahí donde sus cuerpos hacían fricción.

Charles lo afirmó de los hombros con fuerza y lo obligó a girarse en la cama, ahora él estaba de espaldas con Charles sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Erik creyó que se había cansado de hacerlo de esa forma tan lenta y que ahora había decidido tomar el mando de la situación, marcando su propio ritmo. Pero el suave vaivén que inició, le indicó que estaba equivocado.

Charles se afirmó con ambas manos sobre su pecho y se meció arriba y abajo, muy lento, muy suave, gimiendo casi inaudible. Sus movimientos eran poco profundos, pero habían logrado dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. La potente mirada cobalto de Charles estaba encendida, fija en sus ojos; le hacía el amor con el cuerpo y con la mirada.

—Delicioso... —susurró Erik con los ojos y la boca entreabiertos. Una de sus manos la llevó hasta el miembro de Charles; su pulgar se movió dibujando círculos en torno al glande, con la otra le apretaba el muslo con suavidad.

—Esto se siente tan bien. —Charles  le tomó la mano que usaba para masturbarlo y la llevó hasta su entrada, para que delineara con sus dedos el punto exacto donde sus dos cuerpos se fundían como uno solo—. Es como si estuvieras hecho para estar dentro de mi cuerpo.

Esta sola sugerencia dejó a Erik sin aliento. Charles  había dejado de moverse, estaba sentado sobre él con los ojos cerrados, las nalgas plantadas firmes sobre sus muslos; simplemente disfrutando de la sensación. Su respiración era tan suave que se oía como un ronroneo.

Volvió a moverse, deslizándose con suavidad hacia arriba y abajo. Erik no había movido sus dedos del punto en que sus cuerpos hacían contacto, y ahora jugueteó con ellos, delineando los pliegues de la entrada de Charles  antes de unir dos de sus dedos a su miembro. Mientras Charles  se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre él, Erik movía sus dedos en su interior, rozándole la próstata.

—Erik... me cor...

—¡Espera! Juntos...

Charles  no podía aguantarlo más. Estiró el cuello y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido suave y ronco al momento de su liberación. Cuando Erik sintió la calidez del semen de Charles sobre su pecho, su orgasmo se desató; lo sostuvo de las caderas con firmeza y lo mantuvo inmóvil contra su pelvis, llenándolo.

Charles se desplomó sobre su pecho, respirando agitado y aun temblando por los efectos del orgasmo. Erik sabía que sentir el peso de su cuerpo tibio sobre él, era una bendición. Aún no había salido de su interior, pero le acarició la espalda a lo largo con mucha suavidad, mientras su boca le besaba los cabellos castaños.

Charles se incorporó de pronto, tomó una manta y se acurrucó al lado del cuerpo de Erik, cubriéndolos a ambos. Estaba quedándose dormido entre los brazos de Erik. Tenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo tranquilo de su respiración, el contacto con su cuerpo era cálido, tanto que había empezado a sudar ahí donde ambos se tocaban. Pero sabía que Erik aún estaba despierto, sus dedos largos y finos jugueteaban enredándose en su pelo. Y de pronto, lo oyó hablar. El sonido de su voz reberveró en su pecho, vibrando roncamente.

—Yo sabía que trabajabas en Columbia.

Charles se despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos y, aunque Erik no le veía la cara, arrugó el ceño.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Nunca te lo dije.

—Esa mañana, en Sanarac Lake… —La voz de Erik era grave y tranquila, no había dejado de acariciar a Charles—. Cuando me fui sin despedirme, y llegué a buscar mi moto, le pregunté al viejo por ti. —De pronto soltó una risa ronca y larga, tranquila—. Él me contó, muy orgulloso, que el joven Xavier era profesor en Colombia.

Charles se enderezó al instante. Puso sus antebrazos cruzados sobre el pecho de Erik y apoyó su mentón sobre ellos, mirándolo fijo. Erik tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sonreía relajado.

—Así que… ¿Hoy me viniste a buscar?

—¡Claro que te vine a buscar! He pensado en ti todo este tiempo.

Charles sonrió, una sonrisa amplia, tierna y tímida. Estiró el cuello y depositó un beso suave en los labios de Erik.

—¡Oh, Erik! Te extrañé tanto —dijo, y lo sintió reír en medio del beso.

—Yo también te extrañé, Charles. Estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo, en serio. Quería tanto buscarte, venir por ti… Pero…

—Pero te tardaste bastante tiempo en decidirte.

—Estaba dándote tu tiempo. Y supuse que un año era más que suficiente. Fue una apuesta arriesgada, pero tenía que verte otra vez.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para concluir tus cosas. Para que decidieras por ti solo lo que querías hacer.

Charles sabía que se refería a su compromiso con Moira, ya lo había dicho, pero aun le costaba asumir valiente y maduro había sido Erik; se hizo a un lado a pesar de lo que sentía sólo para dejarlo enmendar su vida por sí mismo. Volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Erik, dio un suave beso en su cálida piel y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Luego cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por un sueño profundo.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Charles despertó solo, tampoco se sorprendió del todo. Desde el día en que lo conoció supuso que Erik era uno de esos lobos solitarios, de los que nunca encuentran un motivo para quedarse al lado de nadie. Aunque la noche anterior, por unos segundos había creído que él podía… le habría gustando tanto que…

Suspiró, cansado, y se arropó entre las cobijas; de pronto la cama se sentía tan fría, el silencio tan melancólico, el otoño tan triste. Esta vez no pudo negarse a sí mismo que la desilusión le dejó un sabor amargo en el paladar.

 

 _Continuará_ …

 


	3. Flores de octubre

Charles sentía que tenía la pena atorada en la garganta, formando un nudo apretado que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Sin embargo, como un acto de fuerza de voluntad, levantó la taza de café y se obligó a dar un trago; sintió el sabor fuerte y amargo bajar por su garganta, relajando los músculos contraídos hasta casi sentir un estremecimiento. Sabía que tenía la mirada de Jean fija sobre su rostro, pero él miraba obstinadamente hacia afuera.

—¿Está todo bien?

Entendía que ella estuviera preocupada. Esa mañana había llegado media hora tarde, y él nunca, nunca, llegaba tarde a una clase. Jean había tenido que suplirlo en la primera cátedra que tenía por la mañana; por fortuna ella estaba suficientemente capacitada para ello. Charles había llegado a la universidad desaliñado por la prisa, con el pelo alborotado, la bufanda desordenada y los preciosos ojos cristalinos por el llanto contenido. Ella, al verlo, le había hecho una seña para que se sentara al fondo y continuó con la clase.

—Te ves muy pálido —insistió—, ¿estás enfermo?

—Es sólo este tiempo que me pone melancólico —mintió. Tenía el mentón afirmado en la palma de la mano y no había despegado la mirada de los helechos plantados afuera de los ventanales de la cafetería; la gotera del alero los mantenía siempre húmedos, exuberantes de vida—. En días como hoy no puedo evitar pensar en Raven, en mi madre, en mis abuelos…

—Ese día llovía a cántaros —dijo Jean con voz queda, recordando el funeral de Raven.

—Lo de hoy es sólo una llovizna comparada con ese día.

Charles volvió a tomar la taza de café, pero no alcanzó a beber porque la pregunta de Jean lo congeló:

—¿Y el hombre de ayer no tiene nada que ver con esto? ¿Cuál era su nombre…?

—Erik. —Charles soltó un suspiro, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de su amiga—. Él tiene un poco que ver. Me recuerda mucho el pasado.

—¿Son viejos amigos? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes ni haberlo oído mencionar.

—Ah… —Charles suspiró de nuevo y esta vez su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa melancólica—. Erik es de esa clase de persona con la que pasas una noche y ya sientes que lo conoces de toda una vida.

—Ya veo. —Jean sonrió, cómplice, y dio un trago largo a su café excesivamente endulzado—. Se ve que es alguien muy especial para ti, Charles. Raven estaría feliz.

Charles soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia afuera otra vez. Era cerca del mediodía y muchos de los alumnos comenzaban a salir de las aulas para inundar los céspedes del campus. Sin quererlo, su mente volvió a perderse en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y un año atrás, cuando recién se habían conocido. No formaba parte de la política de Charles darle cabida a la depresión, no después de toda la gente que había perdido a lo largo de los años, pero esa mañana no había podido evitar soltar un par de lágrimas abrazado a la boina de Erik. Él la había dejado olvidada sobre el velador y ahora Charles la tenía entre sus manos, sintiendo la aspereza y calidez de la lana en su piel como si se tratara de una evidencia, de la confirmación de que todo había sido real. Se la había puesto en la mañana mientras corría hacia la universidad y un rato atrás, se había encerrado en el baño ocultando el rostro en ella para sentir el olor de Erik. Ahora, la apretó entre sus manos, impotente. Se sentía patético.

—Jean… —dijo con voz suave y desganada—. Voy a necesitar que me cubras durante la tarde también. No me siento con ánimos de hacer clases.

—Claro, no te preocupes. —Jean estiró la mano y la depositó con suavidad sobre la de Charles, estrechándole los dedos en un gesto reconfortante—. Ve a casa y descansa, no te ves muy bien.

Sí, Charles lo sabía. Probablemente su cara lo decía todo; que tenía el corazón roto. Cuando estaba con Moira las cosas habían resultado mucho más fáciles, pero claro, eso era porque Moira no le gustaba ni la décima parte de lo que le gustaba Erik.

—Muchas gracias, querida.

Se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, pero antes de salir, se acercó a despedirse de Jean con un beso en la frente. Ella le sonrió con dulzura antes de que Charles diera media vuelta y saliera de la cafetería. Afuera lloviznaba, así que se puso la boina de Erik, se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro izquierdo y se encaminó a paso firme pero tranquilo por la alameda de robles del campus. Un par de alumnos lo saludaron al pasar junto al templete y él les respondió al saludo con su sonrisa de cortesía característica.

Caminó en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas contemplando las frágiles hojas amarillas agitadas por el viento. No alcanzó a cruzar la entrada del campus cuando lo vio, al sujeto alto y delgado que recostaba la espalda en la verja; era la entrada principal al campus, con una reja doble de barrotes de hierro forjado en la que destacaba el escudo de la universidad. Se veía imperturbable a pesar de la llovizna, esperando como si nada, con un paquete de papel bajo el brazo y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Era Erik.

Charles se detuvo un momento, sorprendido, pero se recompuso enseguida y reanudó su paso. A pesar de estar usando la boina de Erik, tenía el pelo alborotado por el viento, cayéndole desordenado sobre un ceño apretado, las comisuras del lado derecho de su boca se alzaba en una mueca a medio camino entre la incredulidad y una sonrisa. Francamente no sabía si estar enojado, sorprendido o halagado.

Llegó hasta Erik y se paró en seco frente a él. El movimiento descendente de su mirada le recorrió el cuerpo y luego volvió a subir hasta sus ojos grises, siempre cambiantes. El día de hoy, el gris magnético de sus ojos tenía un tono más verde que azul.

—Te ves bien —concluyó luego de su detallado escrutinio—. Como desapareciste hoy en la mañana creí que tal vez te habían secuestrado… ¿O largarte al amanecer es tu costumbre? —Hasta él se sorprendió del tono frío de su voz.

Erik se enderezó, terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba dando dos pasos, pero eran movimientos lentos, fuertes y tranquilos, movimientos que proyectaban un aura de seguridad implacable. 

—Te queda bien ese gorro. —Erik levantó la mano y le dio un golpecito juguetón a la visera de la boina. 

Charles se apartó retrocediendo dos pasos y luego desvió la mirada. Ahora estaba furioso, con Erik y consigo mismo. No quería quedar en evidencia tan fácilmente, pero la sonrisa cínica que curvaba los labios de Erik hacía evidente que él sabía que lo tenía en sus manos.

—Sí, lo estoy usando por el frío.

—Te traje flores. —Erik sonreía abiertamente. ¿Se estaba burlando o era sólo que estaba feliz?

—No soy de ese estilo, Erik... —Charles levantó una ceja; trató de mantener en todo momento una actitud neutral, que la ilusión no se le transparentara en la mirada—. Además, no veo ningunas flores.

—Son flores muy especiales. Flores de octubre.

Erik le tendió el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo. Era rectangular, forrado en cartón natural grueso y amarrado con hilo de caña. Charles estiró las manos para recibirlo y al instante notó el peso; era imposible que se tratara de flores. Giró el paquete entre sus manos, tanteándolo, hasta que desató el nudo y abrió a envoltura; eran libros.

Levantó la mirada hacia Erik, curioso, como si no se esperara aquello, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. De cierta forma, se sentía a la deriva cada vez que la mirada intensa de Erik se posaba en la suya. 

—Adelante —dijo Erik, sonriendo confiado—. Míralos.

Charles volvió a fijar la mirada en los libros. Todos eran edición de lujo, las letras en relieve resaltando sobre el fino encuadernado. Luego giró el paquete hasta dejar el dorso de los libros hacia arriba y leyó los títulos.

—El ladrón de orquídeas, Flores en el ático, El lirio del valle, Los girasoles ciegos, El tulipán negro... —leyó en un susurro—. Muy ingenioso. Así que éstas son tus flores en octubre… —Esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír. 

—Necesitaba impresionarte.

Charles no respondió, su mirada seguía fija en el dorso de los libros, pasando la yema de los dedos por el relieve de las letras, nervioso. La verdad era que estaba paralizado al comprender lo que había hecho Erik. ¿Ese hombre había sido capaz de levantarse en plena madrugada para ir a comprarle unos libros de regalo, libros con nombres de flores? Debía reconocer que eso era lo más romántico e inteligente que alguien había hecho por él y que dejaba en evidencia lo bien que lo conocía Erik. Charles no podía entender cómo aún no se derretía a sus pies. 

—Hoy se cumple un año, ¿sabes?

—¿Un año de qué? —Charles levantó la mirada, sus pestañas revolotearon en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Desde que nos conocimos.

—Erik, sólo nos vimos un par de días.

—Es verdad, y sin embargo… ¡Qué significativa debió haber sido tu presencia para mí! Porque no he dejado de pensarte en todo este año. —Erik se veía eufórico, sonriente y entusiasta, de una forma que Charles no lo había visto antes—. Así que, en cierta forma, has estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

—¡Me dejaste solo! —gritó Charles—. Te mandaste a cambiar esta mañana y me dejaste solo. Y ahora vuelves pretendiendo que no pasó nada… —La tristeza que llevaba dentro finalmente hizo explosión. En realidad no podía comprender a Erik. Suspiró hondo para recuperar la compostura y continuó con un susurro cada vez más apagado—: Creí… creí que te habías ido otra vez.

—¡Charles! ¿Cómo pudiste creer algo así? —Erik soltó una carcajada—. Te confesé ayer que te amaba, que he venido a buscarte porque estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo puedes creer que me iría después de decirte todo eso? —Erik lo miraba con un gesto de incredulidad genuina; no estaba jugando. Pero vio el dolor en la mirada de Charles. Se puso muy serio y continuó—: Hoy en la mañana dormías tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte, además, te dejé una nota

—¿Qué nota?

—¡La nota que te dejé en la nevera!

—Hoy me desperté tarde, no escuché mi despertador y cuando abrí los ojos, tú simplemente habías desaparecido. Sólo me di una ducha y salí corriendo a dar mi clase. No vi ninguna nota.

—Oh, Charles… —Erik se acercó, le acunó el rostro con las manos, en un gesto de infinita ternura y recostó su frente en la contraria, sin dejar de acariciarse los pómulos con los pulgares—. _Liebe_ , lo siento… Jamás me imaginé que podrías creer que te había abandonado. Si estoy aquí es porque te amo —dijo, y luego bajó la boca hasta reclamar los labios de Charles en un beso duro, intenso, lleno de posesión y amor.

Cuando terminó de besarlo, Charles temblaba como una hoja al viento y el clima no tenía nada que ver con ello.

—Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo —pidió Erik—. Quiero que veas por qué no pude despertar contigo esta mañana.

—¿Y a dónde pretendes llevarme?

—Es una sorpresa. —Se limitó a responder Erik, sonriendo de lado—. Pero puedes apostar que te encantará. ¡Toma! —Y le arrojó un casco de motocicleta negro.

Charles sintió que el corazón se le aceleró cuando sus manos sintieron la frialdad del casco al atraparlo y vio cómo se ensanchaba la sonrisa de Erik. Sólo lo miró, impresionado por lo que empezaba a sentir; aquella enorme y espeluznante sonrisa sería su perdición. 

—¡Vamos! —le dijo Erik tomándolo de la mano e instándolo a avanzar—. No perdamos más tiempo. El viaje es largo.

—¿Viaje? ¿A dónde?

Charles no pudo continuar con sus preguntas, Erik no se lo permitió. Le quitó el paquete de libros —o como él lo llamó, el ramillete de flores—, y lo guardó junto al maletín de Charles en las alforjas de la motocicleta. Luego le arregló la bufanda alrededor del cuello, subiéndosela hasta cubrirle la boca y le puso el casco. Por último le pasó un par de guantes de cuero grueso y se convenció de que estaba listo. Después de hacer lo mismo con sí mismo, Erik se subió a la motocicleta y arrancó en medio de un ronroneo del motor.

Charles iba pegado a la espalda de Erik, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Podía sentir con claridad los latidos del corazón de Erik a través del contacto, o tal vez eran sus propios latidos los que sentía. Aunque no tenía importancia; ahora eran una sola persona.

Casi no sentía el frío debido al contacto cálido con el cuerpo de Erik, y a medida que avanzaban, la llovizna había dado paso a una bruma húmeda y luego sólo a brisa helada.

Esta era la primera vez que Charles se subía a una motocicleta, pero lejos de sentir miedo, estaba emocionado, expectante por la cantidad de emociones nuevas que le generaba estar con Erik. De cierta forma sentía que hasta conocerlo había estado viviendo dentro de una confortable, predecible y segura burbuja. Y que sólo ahora, gracias al impulso que le daba Erik, sentía que tenía alas para alzar el vuelo. Por eso, una vez que salieron del radio urbano de Nueva York y se internaron en la conocida carretera rural que los llevaba rumbo a Saranac Lake, Charles despegó los brazos del cuerpo ajeno y los estiró en el aire antes de lanzar un grito de emoción. No oyó la risa de Erik, pero sintió en su pecho la vibración que ésta produjo.

Cuando llegaron a Saranac Lake, la llovizna había parado y la tarde estaba soleada, fría, pero hermosa. El largo crepúsculo teñía el bosque de cálidos tonos anaranjados y por doquier se oía el musical croar de las ranas, como una sinfonía de la naturaleza.

Erik estacionó la motocicleta afuera de la cabaña, pero una vez que ambos se quitaron los cascos, tomó a Charles de la mano y lo condujo hacia el bosque, detrás de la cabaña. Éste vio de reojo que había fuego en la chimenea.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Estuviste aquí?

Erik no le respondió, tan solo se limitó a mirarlo por sobre el hombro y sonreírle con picardía. Charles rodó los ojos, entendiendo la indirecta; Erik jamás se lo diría, así que en lugar de insistir, se limitó a disfrutar del recorrido. Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies, parecía que reían, o era sólo que a Charles todo le parecía mejor ahora que iba tomado de la firme mano de Erik.

—Estuve averiguando algo —dijo Erik de pronto, cortando el tranquilo silencio del bosque—. Me parece que es mejor que todo terminé aquí, donde todo empezó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Charles entrecerró los ojos—. Así que esto estuviste haciendo cuando me dejaste abandonado…

Erik rio. Pero no tuvo sentido que siguieran hablando, habían llegado a su destino y Charles tenía su respuesta. En medio de un pequeño claro en el bosque, justo donde parecían concentrarse los robles más viejos, había una fogata de llamas vivas, contenida por un improvisado círculo de piedras. Junto a ella, había una gruesa manta de lana y una canasta de la que alcanzaba a verse una botella de vino tinto.

—Podrías haberme dicho que estarías en esto antes de simplemente desaparecer.

Erik solo rodó los ojos y Charles se descubrió pensando que de ahora en adelante tendría que acostumbrarse a que Erik era un hombre con sus misterios. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y recostó la cara en la corteza áspera, sintiendo su frescura y su relajante olor. Erik debía pensar que era un idiota por haber dudado así de él.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Todo esto… —preguntó señalando alrededor.

—Tengo mis trucos.

Charles sólo rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Martha.

—En realidad fue su esposo, Harry.

—Estoy impresionado —reconoció Charles—. Las cosas que puedes hacer mientras me dejas abandonado…

—Sí, Charles, cuando te dejé abandonado… En realidad quería encontrar el lugar exacto donde empezó todo, donde se reunían tus abuelos. —Erik lo tomó de la mano, le dio un pequeño tirón y se dejó caer sentado en la manta, de modo que Charles quedó recostado en su regazo—. Fue difícil, ya no había mucha gente que recordara aquella historia, pero con las indicaciones correctas… encontré esto. —Señaló el viejo roble que tenían enfrente para que Charles pudiera ver la inscripción tallada en el tronco, las mismas de la cabaña; dos letras y una fecha.

—¿Cómo…? —Charles sintió que su visión se hacía borrosa, tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas contenidas y volvía a tener la garganta apretada—. Tú… ¿Cómo supiste?

Erik sonrió, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una expresión apacible, casi enternecida. Le pasó los brazos por el pecho y lo acercó a su cuerpo, estrechándolo. Bajó el rostro hasta tocar con la punta de la nariz los suaves bucles del pelo oscuro de Charles, y respiró hondo. Éste no podía negar que se sintió estremecer, se sentía tan cálido y seguro estar entre sus brazos.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, Charles Xavier.

—Erik… ¿Vas a irte otra vez?

—Quiero estar donde sea que tú estés.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Te traje aquí porque quiero estar a tu lado siempre, que tallemos nuestros nombres en este árbol y que algún día podamos contarles nuestra historia a nuestros hijos y nietos. Que sepan que todo empezó aquí, en estos mismos bosques donde se conocieron sus abuelos, y antes que ellos, los abuelos de sus abuelos.

Erik utilizó sólo la fuerza de sus piernas para levantarse, y de paso, poner de pie a Charles. Sacó una navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y señaló el árbol. Charles entendió su pregunta y movió la cabeza, asintiendo. Permaneció de pie a su lado mientras él tallaba una C y una E bajo el nombre de sus abuelos, seguido del año. El corazón le galopaba contra el pecho. Cuando Erik terminó, levantó la barbilla del Charles y lo besó con mucha suavidad.

—Te encontré —dijo, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Te atrapé —respondió Charles al abrazarle el cuello con los brazos. Erik rio.

—Ven —le dijo luego—. Hagamos un brindis por nosotros. —Y tiró de él de vuelta a la manta.

Charles sentía el calor de la fogata en la piel de su rostro, ardiendo en sus mejillas cuando se instalaron mirándose de frente. Erik sacó un par de copas de la cesta y las llenó con vino, le propuso un brindis y Charles prácticamente se tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago; estaba eufórico, emocionado a más no poder. Ese era el hombre que tan solo esa misma mañana creía que lo había abandonado por segunda vez, y ahí estaban ahora, tallando sus nombres en el mismo árbol en que lo habían hecho sus abuelos. No tenía duda alguna, él era el amor de su vida.

—Erik… ¿Qué es lo que habías estado buscando con tu viaje?

—Un motivo. Una razón para dejar de andar de vagabundo y quedarme para siempre. Estaba buscando un hogar.

—¿Y encontraste lo que buscabas?

Erik lo miró sonriendo, sus ojos se estrechaban cuando reía, marcados por las arrugas que se formaban en las comisuras, pero su expresión total se suavizaba tanto… Su rostro duro adquiría una dulzura impensable en alguien como él. Era como si se estuviera derritiendo de amor.

—Lo encontré —afirmó. Luego tomó la mano de Charles y entrelazó sus dedos—. Te encontré a ti. Tú eres mi hogar, Charles.

Charles le saltó encima y le devoró la boca en un beso hambriento, cargado de ansias, de deseo y de amor. Lo empujó con el peso de su cuerpo y lo dejó caer sobre la manta, atrapándolo ahí, con cada mano apoyada a ambos lados de su cabeza.  

—Te tardaste un año en darte cuenta, querido —le susurró sobre los labios.

—Tú estabas comprometido en ese tiempo, Charles. —Erik le sostuvo a cintura y lo alejó de su boca para poder hablar libremente—. Aunque me gustaste desde el momento en que abriste la ventanilla del auto y fue obvio para mí que no estabas seguro de casarte, la decisión de romper tu compromiso debía ser sólo tuya. No quise interferir.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo. El momento no era el adecuado un año atrás.

—Pero tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante ahora.

Charles rio. Volvió a bajar su rostro hasta los labios de Erik y se entretuvo en degustar en ellos el sabor a vino con un leve toque a cigarrillos, el mismo sabor amargo y picante de la primera vez.

—Te amo, Erik Lehnsherr.

Permanecieron recostados ahí durante horas, tumbados frente a frente, simplemente mirándose a los ojos. De vez en cuando, Erik levantaba la mano derecha y rozaba con la yema de los dedos las traslúcidas pecas que decoraban la nariz de Charles. Y éste, se entretenía tironeándole la barba pelirroja que destacaba más con las luces doradas del atardecer.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que empezó a oscurecer y se les acabó la leña para la fogata, entonces el frío los hizo huir hasta la cabaña.

Por suerte ahí la chimenea aún estaba encendida y el ambiente estaba temperado, fragante al aroma de la madera de pino recién quemada. Cuando Erik entró, lo encontró muy diferente a la primera vez que había estado ahí. Seguía teniendo el encanto rústico de una pequeña casa de campo, pero de algún modo había perdido ese vínculo con el pasado. Las cortinas estaban abiertas para recibir la luz crepuscular, inundando la casa de un aire cálido y acogedor, las flores secas que antes decoraban, habían desaparecido, y los libros tirados sin orden, estaban perfectamente acomodados en los estantes de madera sin labrar. Incluso el aire le pereció menos denso, como si se hubiera librado de una atmósfera melancólica que antes la inundaba.

—Este lugar se ve diferente —mencionó mirando todo alrededor.

—Pero, ¿no estuviste tú aquí en la mañana? —preguntó Charles, mirándolo extrañado—. ¿No encendiste tú la chimenea?

—Le pedí a Martha que lo hiciera. Yo no tengo llaves.

—Ya veo… —Charles paseó la mirada por el salón, tratando de ver las diferencias que sentía Erik, aunque no era totalmente consciente de ello—. Supongo que es porque está más ordenado.

—No, es algo en el ambiente, algo que no es tangible…

Siguió recorriendo cada lugar, dando zancos tranquilos, tomándose su tiempo para estudiar cada rincón de la cabaña; algunos en los que nunca había entrado antes. Charles caminaba detrás, mirando sus hombros anchos moviéndose de aquí para allá, como reconociendo el espacio, haciéndose un lugar con la fuerza de su presencia. Cuando terminó de recorrer la planta baja y se topó de frente con la escalera, ladeó el rostro y miró a Charles como pidiéndole permiso, éste soltó una carcajada y le indicó con un gesto de mano que subiera.

Erik se encaminó escaleras arribas, los gruesos tablones de madera crujiendo bajo su peso. En la planta superior sólo había dos habitaciones grandes, ambas puertas estaban abiertas y se dejaba entrever el interior; Erik dedujo que una de las habitaciones había sido la de Raven, pues aún conservaba su carácter femenino a pesar de haber sido limpiada hasta dejarla sin huellas de su ocupante. La otra, supo de inmediato que era la habitación de Charles. Las ventanas detrás de la cama miraban hacia el bosque, las cortinas gruesas, de tonos azulados al igual que la cama, le daban un extraño aire frío. La única iluminación de la habitación era una guirnalda de luces que le daba la vuelta a la cama y suavizaba la dureza del ambiente.

Erik estaba fascinado mirándolo todo, se sentía como un lugar diferente al departamento de Nueva York, algo mucho más personal. Y entendió por qué cuando se conocieron, Charles le contó que iba ahí a encontrar la soledad. 

Charles se le acercó por la espalda, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el hombro. Luego, le pasó por el costado y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

—¿Y? —preguntó—. ¿A qué conclusión llegaste?

—No es como me lo imaginaba. Pero supongo que es porque te deshiciste de la tristeza. —Erik caminó lento hasta la cama, depositó primero una rodilla, haciendo que el colchón se hundiera por el peso, dio una mordida traviesa en la rodilla de Charles, y luego se arrastró hasta quedar a su altura, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Lo malo es que ya no se parece tanto a mis dibujos. —Depositó un dulce beso en la parte posterior del cuello de Charles, con el que lo hizo estremecer.

—¿Dibujos? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—He dibujado mucho mi breve estancia en este lugar, Charles. Aunque no son dibujos tan precisos, son más bien impresiones de mi memoria más que reproducciones exactas. ¿Quieres verlos?

Ahí, en el cuaderno de dibujos que Erik cargaba siempre en su mochila, había cientos de bocetos diferentes de Saranac Lake. La cabaña con sus burdos pilares que la sostenían, la indómita hiedra que se adhería a sus paredes amenazando con cubrirla por completo en un fresco abrazo, las piedras que habían sido dotadas de vida en el dibujo, la chimenea con sus leños chisporroteantes y sus dos tazas de té, el bosque, decenas de dibujos del bosque otoñal, con sus nubes y sus hojas caídas. Algunos dibujos estaban llenos de color, pintados en acuarela, como recuerdos deslavados; otros eran simplemente una colección de rayas duras y oscuras, fuertes y precisas, demostrando un trazo decidido que en realidad era un reflejo de la personalidad de Erik.

—Esto es hermoso —reconoció Charles con los papeles desparramados sobre la cama.

—Dibujaba porque así me sentía más cerca de ti —confesó Erik.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor sobre aquellos dibujos, con las cortinas abiertas para recibir la luz pálida de las estrellas, mirándose a los ojos para terminar de reconocerse. Y luego, mientras estaban tumbados en la cama, después de horas de dormitar el uno al lado del otro, con los pies entrelazados y mirando el techo, Erik se aventuró a ladear el rostro hacia Charles y hacerle una pregunta que lo había intrigado desde hace tiempo. 

—¿Charles? —susurró en voz baja y ronca. Lo oyó soltar un gruñido de asentimiento, pero no se movió ni abrió los ojos—. ¿Me parezco en algo a tu prometida? A tu antigua prometida, quiero decir…

—¿Tú y Moira? ¡Claro que no! Son personas totalmente diferentes. —Charles se incorporó, apoyó un codo sobre la cama y miró a Erik a los ojos—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Simple curiosidad.

—¿Y yo? ¿Me parezco a tu antigua novia?

—Sólo en el tamaño compacto.

—Muy gracioso… quien lo hubiera pensado de ti, Erik Lehnsherr, con lo serio que te ves… —Erik se removió bajó las cobijas, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Charles y se rio en silencio—. Voy a tener que hacerte la prueba de los ojos para comprobar que de verdad me conoces algo —se quejó Charles, indignado.

—¿Cuál prueba de los ojos?

—Ya sabes, voy a cerrar los ojos y te preguntaré de qué color son.

—Ah, Charles… Cualquier idiota sabría que tus ojos tienen el color del mar Egeo en un día de verano.

—No lo sé, yo no conozco el Egeo.

—Eso es algo que podemos remediar fácilmente.

—Erik, yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú para pasarme un año viajando. Tengo un trabajo que mantener, ¿recuerdas?

—Charles —respondió Erik, imitando su tono grave—. Imagino que podrás conseguirte al menos una semana de vacaciones en la universidad para nuestra luna de miel.

—¿Nues- ¿Lun- ¡Erik!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sí, con esta dulce, pero atolondrada petición de matrimonio, termina esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que Erik se haya reivindicado. Agradezco las lecturas, los kudos y los comentarios. 
> 
> La idea de las flores de octubre está inspirada en la película "El secreto de Adaline". Por si les picó la curiosidad y quieren buscar o leer los libros, aquí les dejo el listado:
> 
> 1\. El ladrón de orquídeas de Susan Orlean.
> 
> 2\. Flores en el Ático de V.C. Andrews.
> 
> 3\. El lirio del valle de Honoré de Balzac.
> 
> 4\. Los girasoles ciegos de Alberto Méndez.
> 
> 5\. El tulipán negro de Alexandre Dumas.


End file.
